


It's All In The Genes

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sean shows undue concern for Elijah's health, Elijah challenges him to a race to prove who's in the best physical condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All In The Genes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Waymeet Sporting Life Challenge, May 2006.

Shoelaces securely tied, Sean began to do his pre-run stretching. "Sure you won't come with me?" he asked.

"No can do, Irish," Elijah answered. "I have to finish listening to the demos I got from the bands I'm considering for Simian."

Sean said, "I don't think I've seen you do anything athletic since all that surfing in New Zealand. It wouldn't hurt you to do a little exercise once in a while."

"You do enough for both of us, Seanie. Running, baseball, swimming, racing cars." Elijah grinned. "I never thought I'd end up living with a jock."

"I'm not a jock," Sean protested. "I'm just health-conscious, and you should be, too." He frowned. "I worry about you, Elijah."

Elijah's smile was filled with love. "You're always going to be my Samwise, aren't you? Always looking out for me."

"Somebody has to since you refuse to do it yourself. You don't have a very healthy lifestyle. You eat like a twelve year-old, you smoke, you drink, you go out clubbing until the wee hours of the morning. You can't keep that up forever without your body paying the price."

Elijah looked at Sean in silence, small worry lines forming between his brows. "Sean, are you afraid you're going to lose me? Is that what this is all about?"

The color rose in Sean's cheeks. "Yes-no-I mean...look, Elijah, it's taken us such a long time to get here. If something were to happen to you I don't think I could---"

Elijah was across the room in seconds. He put his arms around Sean and kissed him. "Nothing's going to happen to me, Irish, I promise. You're stuck with me for life."

"But I want our life together to be as long as possible. Maybe if you took better care of yourself—"

"I come from good stock, Sean. I'm going to live a very long time. I expect to be here wiping creamed spinach off your chin when you're too old and feeble to do it for yourself."

Sean tried to look affronted by this scenario, but the thought of Elijah taking care of him in his dotage made him smile in spite of himself. "I think you have that backwards," he said. "The way you're going, I have a feeling Sam's the one who'll be taking care of Mister Frodo during his twilight years."

Elijah sighed. "It's obvious you're not going to let this go until I prove to you that I'm in as good a shape as you are, probably even better."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Well, since you're already dressed for a run, let's have a race. We'll run down the beach, say as far as the rocks, then back again. Whoever gets to the house first wins. And to make it more interesting, how about a little side wager?"

"What are the stakes?"

Elijah thought for a moment. "Okay, if you win, then I start exercising with you."

"And if you win?" Sean asked, as if the possibility really existed that such a thing could happen.

"If I win," Elijah said, "you stop bugging me about my health, and I get to choose tonight's dinner, any kind of junk food I want. What do you say?"

Sean smiled confidently. "You're on." He extended his hand so they could shake on it, and as they went outside, was already planning the exercise regiment he was going to put Elijah on first thing in the morning.

Their section of the beach was private, and deserted at dusk which was why Sean always chose that time of day to run. All the better, he thought. It would be hard enough for Elijah to be beaten by someone ten years older than himself without having to do it in front of spectators. "Do you want to warm up first?" he asked.

Elijah shook his head. "No, I'm good." He hadn't even changed into running shorts, just kept on his jeans and his high-tops.

This was going to be like taking candy from a baby, Sean thought, but he was determined not to feel guilty about it, not when he was doing it for Elijah's own good. "Ready?" he asked.

Elijah nodded. "Yup. You want to be the starter?"

Sean bent forward and held out the appropriate number of fingers as he called out, "One. Two. Three. Go!"

And they were off.

Sprinter, Sean thought as he watched Elijah take the lead. He wasn't concerned. Being as out of shape as he was, there was no way Elijah could keep up that pace for long and Sean would easily win. He had almost suggested giving his competitor a head start, but knew Elijah would never go for it. So instead he decided to hold back a little so he wouldn't beat Elijah by too much. No sense rubbing his nose in it.

When Elijah was nearing the rocks, Sean began to get concerned. Not worried yet, but damn, Elijah was doing better than he had expected, better than Sean had thought possible. Still, there was no way he was going to win.

By the time Sean reached the rocks, Elijah had already turned around and was making his way back to the house. At that point, Sean began to run in earnest, still confident that he would not only catch up to Elijah, but pass him. He put on a burst of speed of his own, but to his dismay, instead of Elijah's figure growing larger, it grew smaller, then disappeared completely.

Sean was still trying to catch his breath when he opened the front door. Elijah came out of the kitchen carrying two bottles of water, handed one to Sean and took a drink from the other.

"I don't believe it," Sean said. He alternated between taking gulps of water and gulps of air as he made his way to the bedroom. Putting his bottle down on the nightstand, he flopped down on the bed and asked, incredulously, "How did you _do_ that?"

Other than a light sheen of sweat visible on his upper lip, Elijah looked remarkably rested, nothing like someone who'd just run and won a race. He sat on the edge of the bed and explained, "I told you, Seanie, you can't fight heredity. It's all in the genes."

Sufficiently recovered, Sean grabbed a very surprised Elijah by the shoulders and pulled him down, sending his water bottle flying. Wrestling him to his back, Sean straddled him. "I think I'd like to see for myself if that's true," he announced, his fingers busily undoing the buttons on Elijah's fly.

"Those aren't the kind of jeans I was talking about, Irish," Elijah giggled.

"Well since I can't fit you under a microscope," Sean said clinically, shucking down Elijah's jeans, boxers and all, "I'll just have to test that theory by doing a surface examination." Placing his hands under Elijah's ass, Sean lowered his face to the younger man's already hardening cock, and as he opened his mouth to take it in, told him, "Besides, since I'm not going to get any say in my dinner, I insist on my own choice of appetizer."


End file.
